


Vieux Chien, Nouveaux Trucs

by brunettesplzyes



Series: Chemistry [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe and Widow dogsit, F/F, Fluff, No Dogs Were Harmed, Smut, Teasing, but no harm done, traumatised by Ashe perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesplzyes/pseuds/brunettesplzyes
Summary: B.O.B has to make a quick journey out of town leaving his pride and joy in the possession of Amélie (and Ashe to some extent).
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Chemistry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508501
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Vieux Chien, Nouveaux Trucs

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe is as obnoxious as ever. (Title is supposed to mean Old Dog, New Tricks, but if I butchered it I'm just gonna blame google for that)

“Hey babe, B.O.B wants to ask you something.” Ashe says 

“Quoi, me?” Amélie asks, slightly confused. 

“Yeah, unless you see any other ‘babes’ in here. In which case, send em my way.” Ashe teases. 

Amélie picks up the pillow she was hugging and throws it at Ashe. 

“Brat.” Amélie says as she walks past Ashe, knocking her hat off in annoyance. 

“Love ya!” Ashe laughs, trying to smack Amélie on the ass before she leaves the room. 

Unfortunately Amélie is all too quick for Ashe and saunters out of the room giving Ashe the middle finger. Ashe lets out a hum of approval as she watches Amélie’s hips sway. She’s always loved watching Amélie walking from behind. 

It takes a few minutes but Amélie finally finds B.O.B in the deadlock lounge, hanging out with the rest of the crew. 

“Salut B.O.B, everything well?” Amélie asks. 

B.O.B shakes his head no and lets out a silent sigh. He reaches into his chest compartment and shows Amélie a plane ticket. Amélie frowns, confused and B.O.B points to some fine print on the back that reads ‘No Pets’. 

“Ahh, I see.” Amélie says, beginning to realise where this is going. 

“He won’t let me look after Tank cause he thinks I can’t take good care of him. I guess it don’t help that the little rat hates my fucking guts, as you are very well aware.” Ashe explains, joining them in the lounge. 

Ashe hugs Amélie from the side, kissing her on the cheek. 

“B.O.B wanted to see Delilah before she goes to college and I told him it would be okay. He booked the flight not realising he couldn’t take Tank with him. It’s too late to return the ticket now, so leaving him here is our only choice. You know I offered to do it, but…” Ashe says, reaching her arm forward to a trembling chihuahua. 

Tank growls ferociously at Ashe, just like he always has and Amélie thinks it’s a pitiful sight. 

“Stop that. Leave him alone.” Amélie says as she slaps a snickering Ashe’s hand away. “Of course I’ll look after him, B.O.B. I would be honoured to.” 

“Right and I’m the fucking Queen of England.” Ashe says with an eye roll. 

It’s not a  _ whole _ lie. Amélie doesn’t care much for animals, especially ones with no teeth and a tongue that constantly sticks out leaking drool everywhere. But she does care for B.O.B and after everything he’s ever done for her, this is the least she could do for him. 

Besides, the poor old dog has always loved her and Amélie has no idea why. It’s not like she’s gone out of her way to be sweet to him. She’d just sit down in the lounge, listening to Ashe and the rest of the gang talk and Tank would just crawl right up in her lap. Something he had never done with anyone other than B.O.B. 

B.O.B almost cried the first time he saw it happen. Amélie thinks that maybe because B.O.B is an omnic and has cold metal skin, that her cool smooth skin was comforting to Tank. Or maybe it’s just because she’s quiet compared to the rest of the loudmouth gang, Ashe included. 

Either way, Amélie knows there’s no better person to take care of Tank, other than B.O.B himself of course. 

“He will be safe with me, I promise. And I won’t let this one torture him either.” Amélie says, jerking her head towards Ashe. 

“We’ll take good care of him B.O.B.” Ashe says, rubbing her hands together evilly. 

* * *

“He looks high as fuck right now. What did you give him?” Ashe asks. 

“I did nothing. I think he just likes being held.” Amélie says as she takes a closer look at Tank. 

Sure enough, Tank’s eyes are half closed and his tongue is hanging out to the side of his mouth. Ashe tries poking his tongue back in his mouth, but he starts growling at her straight away. She laughs, tickling each side of his cheek as he tries to snap at her, but he’s too slow. 

“Leave him alone. He’s old and I’m sure stressing him out could cause him to go into shock or something.” Amélie frowns. 

“Shit, we’re gonna die before that sorry excuse of a dog. I’m pretty sure he’s only alive out of pure spite. He wants to see my demise, I’m certain of it.” Ashe says. 

“Well I don’t blame him. You’ve terrorised him his whole life, no?” Amélie says. 

“I wouldn’t say I terrorised him. I just chased him with stupid shit no dog should be afraid of. Like why the fuck would a dog run away from a post it note? Or a piece of candy? I was just trying to toughen him up a little.” Ashe says, trying to defend herself. 

“Either way you knew he didn’t like it and you still did it anyway. You’re the reason he’s like this.” Amélie says. 

“Whatever, princess.” Ashe rolls her eyes. 

Amélie raises an eyebrow, challenging Ashe’s sass. As always Ashe lets out a chuckle and leans in to kiss Amélie on the cheek. 

“Sorry darlin’. I know you’re right. I just hate hearing I did wrong. It damages my ego a little.” Ashe says

“Your ego could do with some damage.” Amélie laughs. “Your arrogance makes you obnoxious.” 

“Well damn now... I thought that’s what you liked about me. You said you loved my arrogance, I believe your exact words were  _ ‘Oh Cherie, you’re so confident it’s almost obnoxious. You turn me on, hon hon hon _ .’” Ashe says with an over the top french accent. 

“Bitch.” Amélie laughs even harder. “I have never said that and I  _ don’t _ sound like that.” 

“Nuh uh… the first time I fucked you, you told me my confidence was sexy. Maybe it was the second time I fucked you. I definitely remember it though. I never forgot that because it gave me butterflies and you were the first person to ever give me those.” Ashe explains. 

“Aww…” Amélie coos, poking Ashe on the nose. “I still think you’re an obnoxious little brat though.” 

“I’ll take it.” Ashe shrugs, leaning in to kiss Amélie on the lips. 

Amélie gladly accepts, showing her perfect dimpled smile. Ashe drags a hand down Amélie’s waist to pull her closer and that’s when they hear it. 

“Did he just fucking growl at me for touching you?” Ashe asks. 

Ashe reaches for Amélie again and sure enough Tank lets out a growl, baring his gums - as if he still had sharp teeth there. Amélie giggles, enjoying the fact that Tank thinks he’s protecting her. 

“Good boy Tank, keep me safe from the bad, bad lady.” Amélie smiles. 

“I don’t think so. If I wanna touch my wife, I’m gonna touch her. A 2 pound rat ain’t gonna stop me.” Ashe scowls. 

“You can’t call me that yet. It’s not official.” Amélie teases, dragging her fingers up and down Ashe’s forearm. 

Amélie isn’t all that surprised to see a hint of a blush on Ashe’s cheeks. Any time they talk about getting married, Ashe turns into a babbling mess. 

“It slipped out.” Ashe says. “Maybe if you’d pick a date already…” 

“Finding the perfect date is challenging. And I haven’t found a venue. Or a dress. I want it to be perfect.” Amélie says. 

“Shit, none of that matters to me. I just want it to happen already. You could wear a trash bag and I’d be happy.” Ashe says, avoiding eye contact. “We could even have it in the barn here. Clean it out good, put up some nice lighting in there. It’s just an idea but it could work.” 

“The barn? I never thought of that.” Amélie says, tapping her chin. “That could work… but I’m  _ not _ wearing a trash bag.” 

Ashe laughs, kissing Amélie on the cheek again. They’re both fully aware of Tank watching them, eyes half closed in what now looks to be a glare. 

“I love you, baby.” Ashe says, peppering kisses all down Amélie’s neck. 

Tank starts to growl again and Ashe pulls away. 

“Man, if this little shit is gonna affect our sex life, I don’t know what you’re gonna do.” Ashe sighs. 

“What  _ I’m _ gonna do?” Amélie asks. 

“Yeah, you can barely go a day without sex. You get really whiny and grumpy when you’re horny and I can’t help you out.” Ashe shrugs. 

“I do  _ no _ such thing.” Amélie glares. 

“You totally do. The first time I left you alone for two nights, you were practically blowing up my phone with nudes… telling me that you tried  _ everything _ to get yourself off but it just wasn’t the same after being with me. You cussed me out for it. I remember.” Ashe teases, enjoying the look of realisation on Amélie’s face. 

“I have no memory of this.” Amélie says simply, standing up to grab some wine from the kitchen. 

“Sure, babe, sure.” Ashe laughs. 

Amélie pretends she’s never heard her. 

* * *

“Does he really have to stay in bed with us?” Ashe asks. 

“He cries if I put him down. I couldn’t even take a shower without him crying. I had to put his bed on the bench and turn off the shower head above it. He was literally in the shower with me.” Amélie says. 

“Little jerk.” Ashe glares. 

“I’m scared that the stress is going to kill him. He’s not young. Old dogs can die because of stress - I looked it up.” Amélie says. 

“Babe, he’s going to be fine. He’s just taking advantage of the fact that he knows you’re going to pick him up. He’s an attention whore, that’s all. You should know all about that.” Ashe teases, laughing at Amélie’s scandalised face. 

“Tank,  _ kill _ ! Kill the big bad mean lady!” Amélie says, hoping to get some sort of response from Tank. 

He completely ignores her of course and carries on snoring. 

“Looks like you gotta teach him a new trick.” Ashe teases. 

“ _ Whatever, princess _ .” Amélie says, copying Ashe’s words from earlier. 

With a chuckle, Ashe lays back and pats her chest, signalling for Amélie to come and lie down. 

“I’m not a damn cat.” Amélie says as she lies down regardless on her favorite spot. 

“You’re as flexible as one.” Ashe says, trailing short nails up and down Amélie’s back. 

“True.” Amélie agrees. 

Amélie takes Ashe’s spare hand and threads it through her own, placing a gentle kiss. She doesn’t see the smile she causes but she feels Ashe’s heart hammering rapidly against her ear. 

“I really do make your heart go crazy.” Amélie mumbles. 

“I told you that, darlin’. I ain’t a liar. I’ve never felt this way about another person before.” Ashe says, kissing Amélie on the forehead.

“I know you wouldn’t lie to me about that. It’s just weird hearing it. I guess with my heart being so slow, I notice things like this more. I like it, it makes me feel even more loved than what you already show me, if that makes sense.” Amélie explains. 

“I get it. There’s so many words and so many things you can say or do for someone, but you know it’s truly genuine when their body acts on its own accord.” Ashe agrees. 

“Exactly.” Amélie says, settling into a comfortable silence.

Eventually Amélie slides from Ashe’s chest and turns to lay on her side, a tell tale sign she’s getting tired. 

Ashe wraps an arm around Amélie, kissing her on the shoulder goodnight. Amélie lets out the tiniest moan as Ashe’s fingers graze over her hip bones and her lips trace her neck. Ashe pauses, realising what she heard. 

With a devilish smirk, Ashe slowly trails her hand up towards Amélie chest. She spreads her fingers over Amélie’s nipples, loving the fact that she’s made them hard already. Amélie  _ slowly _ rolls over to face Ashe, she doesn’t want to wake Tank up. Ashe takes the hint and peeks over Amélie’s hips to see if he’s still asleep and smiles happily when he is. 

Amélie leans in to kiss Ashe, trying hard not to moan as Ashe drags her fingers through her hair. 

“You taste so good. Is that a new toothpaste?” Amélie whispers. 

“Lip balm.” Ashe answers, smirking as Amélie’s gaze drops to her lips. 

“I like it.” Amélie captures Ashe’s lips again, this time her tongue grazing Ashe’s as she deepens the kiss.

Ashe scoots closer, placing her thigh in between Amélie’s. Trailing her hand up Amélie’s legs, Ashe revels in the moan Amélie makes as she squeezes her ass. 

“Shh, if you wake him up you know I’m going to have to stop.” Ashe says. 

Amélie just nods, unable to speak. 

Ashe buries her way under the covers, kissing a trail across Amélie’s collar bone. Cool arms automatically wrap around Ashe’s neck - like clockwork, Ashe smiles as she trails downward. 

Amélie’s back arches as Ashe flicks her tongue against her nipple. Ashe is surprised that she hasn’t made a peep yet… Amélie is never quiet when it comes to her boobs. Maybe she needs to up her game. Once Ashe is confident she’s given Amélie’s boobs enough attention, she makes her way further down. She nips at Amélie’s stomach, kissing tense abs. 

Ashe slowly spreads Amélie’s legs, careful to avoid them hitting or bumping into Tank. It’s difficult, but Ashe manages to peel off the underwear Amélie wore to bed. She kisses a trail back up Amélie’s legs, nipping gently as she gets to her inner thighs. 

Placing a gentle kiss on Amélie’s clit and nuzzling wet heat, Ashe smiles when she finally hears a sharp gasp. Amélie arches her back even higher and pulls Ashe closer, needing Ashe to take it up a notch. 

Smirking against Amélie, Ashe decides she might as well make it quick. They still have 3 more days of dog sitting and if Ashe isn’t able to go hard with Amélie for  _ that _ long, she’s not too sure what Amélie is going to do. Ashe flicks her tongue against Amélie’s clit, wishing Amélie could see her smug face. 

Amélie spreads her legs, giving Ashe some more access. She gasps as her thigh bumps into a tiny, now very angry lump in the bed. 

“Shit.” Amélie whispers as the tiny lump grows ferocious, trying to attack Ashe who’s still under the duvet. 

“God damn it.” Ashe sighs, crawling from underneath the covers. “Did ya knock into him?”

“Non.” Amélie lies, acting as though she had total control over her body. 

Ashe can see straight through it though, she lets out a small chuckle causing Amélie to scowl at her. 

“Calm down, baby. I have an idea.” Ashe says, still holding back a laugh. “I’m gonna turn this way so he doesn’t see me touching you. This ain’t gonna be as good as what I really wanted to do to you, but it should help relieve you enough, I hope.” 

“I’m listening.” Amélie whispers. 

Ashe turns around, her back facing Tank so that he can’t see her face and doesn’t think she’s touching Amélie. 

“I’m gonna help you rub one out.” Ashe says. “Is he looking?” 

“Non, he went back to sleep.” Amélie answers. “Unbelievable.” 

“Good.” Ashe says. “I think he thinks I’m hurting you. Cover your face with the pillow. If it can keep you quiet, I’ll be able to get you off quicker.” 

“I don’t know if this will work, I like when you are rough with me.” Amélie whispers. 

“Sometimes gentle is fun too… maybe you can just picture what you want me to do to you.” Ashe suggests. 

“Hmm.” Amélie moans, feeling Ashe slip her fingers back between her legs. “Tell me what you wish you could do to me right now. I know this isn’t going to satisfy you either.” 

Ashe smirks, knowing exactly what Amélie is doing. 

“You want me to talk dirty to you.” Ashe states. 

“Please?” Amélie pouts, knowing full well Ashe could never resist her. 

“Okay.” Ashe says, her middle finger slowly circling Amélie’s clit. “If that little turd monkey hadn’t ruined everything, I’d have been able to finish eating you out. I could have made you cum so hard. I wanted to feel your thighs squeezing my head as I made you scream.” 

“Keep going.” Amélie pants, guiding Ashe because of the awkward angle. 

“After that, I would have snuck on over to the closet and gotten out your favorite strap.” Ashe says. “I would have definitely made you suck my dick. Maybe face fucked you a little.” 

All Amélie can do is moan in response, lost for words. Her hips begin to rock slightly and Ashe speeds her movement up. 

“God I wish I could kiss you right now.” Ashe mumbles. “I wish I could feel you coming apart. These next few days are gonna drag.” 

“What are you going to do when they are over?” Amélie gasps, pulling Ashe’s arm even closer.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can barely walk the next day.” Ashe says, enjoying the cry of pleasure she receives in response.

“You’ll be taken from behind while I spank you for teasing me so much. Cause I know that’s exactly what you’re gonna do these next few days. You’re gonna tease and tease me, hoping I’ll give you a really good quick fuck. But I’m going to make you wait. A few days without fucking could probably do you some good, it will make it even better when we do fuck again.” Ashe explains. 

“Not going to happen.” Amélie says. “You can’t resist me and you know it.” 

“Wanna bet? My stubbornness completely outweighs my sex drive. You should know this by now. You’re gonna regret saying that.” Ashe smirks. 

“I won’t.” Amélie pants. 

Amélie pulls the pillow over her face as she lets out a muffled scream. She’s  _ so _ close and Ashe knows it. Ashe picks up the pace, adding her index finger and circling even faster.

“Not being able to fuck you like I want to, sucks. But I know I’m going to make you cum, regardless.” Ashe says. “You’ll survive these next few days… barely.” 

Ashe hears a laugh followed by a sharp gasp, muffled by the pillow. If Ashe is correct, she just made Amélie cum. Ashe turns around to make sure Tank is still sleeping, and luckily enough he is. 

Straight away Amélie pulls Ashe into a deep kiss, needing as much contact as possible. Ashe moans, feeling Amélie brush her tongue against hers. 

Before Amélie, Ashe had never been one to enjoy making out... but this? They could do this for hours and Ashe would be happy. She only wishes she could run her fingers through Amélie’s hair and maybe squeeze her ass a little. 

“Thank you.” Amélie whispers, trailing her thumb over Ashe’s lips. 

“For what?” Ashe asks. 

“For doing that when you didn’t have to. We could have just stopped like normal people would have.” Amélie says. 

“Nothing about us is normal. You’re blue, French, a total sex addict and I’m an obnoxious, American outlaw… we will never be normal.” Ashe says. 

“I am  _ not _ a sex addict! Of all the things you could have described me as… and you decide sex addict?” Amélie says, acting scandalised. 

“Give me a better option then.” Ashe shrugs. 

Amélie pauses, not expecting to be put on the spot. It takes her a few moments and Ashe grows more smug with each passing second.

“Sniper.” Amélie says. 

“ _ Snipair _ ” Ashe imitates, putting a finger on her nose and pretending to be a snob. 

“I am  _ this _ close to killing you.” Amélie says, pinching her fingers together a fraction of an inch. 

“Good luck getting yourself off.” Ashe teases. 

“That’s it!” Amélie says, jumping on top of Ashe and pretending to smother her with the pillow. “Tank! Tank kill!” 

Amélie bounces on the bed, infuriating Tank. She grabs Ashe’s arm and gives it to Tank, who attacks without question. 

“Get her Tank! Kill!” Amélie giggles, laughing so hard she can barely speak. “Good boy!” 

“This would actually hurt if he had teeth.” Ashe says, lifting the pillow up to get a better look at Tank. 

Ashe picks Tank up and he pauses mid bite, not expecting this plot twist. 

“You don’t scare me, ya little rat.” Ashe says, making eye contact with a now shivering, mouth wide open Tank. “You’re lucky I didn’t fuck her like I wanted to. You’d have fallen out of bed and turned to dust.” 

“Stop that. Give him to me.” Amélie frowns. 

“Fine, here.” Ashe rolls her eyes as she passes Tank back to Amélie.

Straight away Tank dives under the blanket and crawls up Amélie’s shirt, still shivering. 

“He’s shaking… you terrified him, Elizabeth! Poor thing.” Amélie says, patting the tiny lump on her stomach. 

“He’s a fucking chihuahua. They do that all the time. It’s literally in their DNA.” Ashe argues. 

“Non, this is all you.” Amélie says. 

Ashe opens her mouth to argue, but stops as soon as she sees dimples and a small smile. 

“Brat.” Ashe whispers, stroking Amélie’s cheek bone. 

They settle into a comfortable silence, Amélie slowly making her way closer to Ashe, wanting to be cuddled by her. Ashe gives in, wrapping herself around Amélie’s arm. 

“What does it feel like, being with child?” Amélie asks. 

It’s not something they often talk about… Ashe giving birth to Delilah. Ashe rarely mentions it and Amélie has never really asked. 

“Are you asking that because he’s sleeping on your stomach?” Ashe smiles.

“Non… maybe.” Amélie laughs, hiding her face on Ashe’s arm. “Is that dumb?” 

“Darlin’, nothing you could ask me is dumb. I know this isn’t something we ever really discuss, but you can always ask me about Delilah, I don’t mind.” Ashe says. 

“It’s just so personal… You don’t bring it up much so I wasn’t too sure if you were embarrassed or ashamed or something.” Amélie says. 

“For the longest time I was, sugar. But I think the more I hear from her, the better I feel. I’ll never be a mother figure to her, we both know that… and I think that helps. It makes me feel less guilty, I guess.” Ashe explains. 

“That’s good. I can’t even imagine how strange it must feel. I’m sure it’s a good feeling, but also a weird feeling too.” Amélie says. 

“You’re totally right, it’s almost like another life or something. Deep down I’m glad I went through with everything. If I’m totally honest, I kind of enjoyed the pregnancy. I was really lucky and had a good one. Feeling her move around was surreal, it made me grow up a lot because I realised there was more importance than just me in the world.” Ashe says. 

“Are you glad B.O.B stayed in contact with her? Do you ever look at her pictures?” Amélie asks. 

“At first I was kind of pissed because I didn’t want any contact, but B.O.B got attached and I couldn’t let him down with something like this. Every year since she was born, he’s gone to visit for her birthday. He would help her parents out with whatever they needed, cook for them, give them a break, ya know?” Ashe says and Amélie nods her head in understanding. “He would always bring back photos of her, but I couldn’t look at them. It was too hard. It wasn’t until recently that I was able to look through all the pictures.” 

“Did you cry?” Amélie asks. 

“Pshh, no.” Ashe says rolling her eyes. 

Amélie raises her eyebrows, judging Ashe. 

“Okay, okay. Yes, I got a little emotional. It’s hard looking through pictures and seeing someone grow up in front of your very eyes. I regretted not being more involved, but honestly it was for the best.” Ashe admits. 

“I think you’re probably right. What you do is so dangerous... it would be hard on her if she grew up around this and had to deal with all the losses you've dealt with over the years. And if something happened to her, I know you’d never forgive yourself.” Amélie says.

“Yeah, there’s that. That and the fact that I would literally have no idea how to Mom.” Ashe laughs. 

“You say that, but I actually think you’d have been a good mother. You raised one of the best gangs in the country… that’s incredible.” Amélie says. 

“Raising a gang is simple compared to raising a mini me. Believe me.” Ashe says. 

“I never thought about it like that. You’re right.” Amélie says. 

“Are you wanting a baby or somethin’? Cause I don’t think that’s something I could help ya out with. Reproductively speaking.” Ashe says. 

“God no. I don’t think I am capable. My previous life, perhaps. This life? I’m very happy as I am. As we are.” Amélie says, sneaking her fingers through Ashe’s. 

“I’m very happy too.” Ashe smiles. “Even if I can’t show it the way I want to right now.” 

“I have one more question.” Amélie says. 

“Yes, darlin’?” Ashe asks. 

“What are you going to spank me with, Papi?” Amélie whispers, sending shivers down Ashe’s spine. 

“Haven’t worked it out yet. Depends on how well you behave these next few days, baby.” Ashe smirks. 

“I’ll be good, I promise.” Amélie says. 

“We’ll see about that.” Ashe says. “Huh, B.O.B just text me… he says he’s going to stay in New York for another two weeks.”

“ _ Quoi _ ?” Amélie gasps, sitting up straight and sending Tank flying. 

“I’m just fuckin’ with ya. He’ll be back in a few days.” Ashe snickers. 

“Elizabeth!” Amélie scolds, digging around under the duvet, searching for Tank. “He could have fallen off the bed!” 

“And what a damn shame that would have been.” Ashe says, rolling her eyes. 

“You’d have felt terrible breaking the news to B.O.B… I know you would.” Amélie says. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Ashe says. “Let’s go to sleep, beautiful. The sooner these next few days are over with, the better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about adding pt 2 to this, cause I do love me some strap!ashe, but i'm not 100% i wanna write it yet. If you're interested, please comment! As always, I'm more than open to constructive criticism! Just don't be too harsh plz


End file.
